Intersection
by Uchihaflower14
Summary: A story of four different paths and how they crossed. " Sakura, are you ok?" And when he asks this she feels a tiny spark of hope. That maybe, if they look hard enough, they can find their happy ending. And maybe, just maybe, fairytales do exist.
1. Prelude

Disclaimer= Me, "I totally own Naruto." You, " No you don't!" Me," Do to!" You, " No way."

Me, "Uh huh!" You, "Uh uh!"

Me- " Ok, fine. I don't own it! At all! Happy?"

...

"Sakura, are you ok?" And when he asks this she feels a tiny spark of hope. She knows that he is showing her, in his own little way, that he cares. She looks up and sees him standing in front of her. His hair, blue black and long, is blowing in his face. A small smile plays on his lips. She blinks and it is gone as fast as it came.

" Y-yes," she manages to stammer out. He nods and appraises her with grave eyes. He leaves and she is alone again. But she's smiling now. Her tears have already dried on her cheeks. "I'm in love with you, Sasuke," she thinks. "Someday, you'll know. But for now, this is enough."


	2. Paths Cross

Five years Earlier...

Please Review. I want to know if you're confused by Sakura's sister. Ume is her name. She is on a team with Itachi and Cade. Thank you for bothering to read!

June 23

"Momma?" A small, pink haired girl sat at her kitchen table happily swinging her legs. In front of her on the swirling green marble was a plate of hot cookies. One she took and scrutinized with her bright emerald eyes.

"Yes, Dear?" Misaki flipped her fuschia colored ponytail and gazed affectionately at her youngest child.

"Do you think Sissy wants a cookie?" Misaki thought before answering. Her eldest had been very unresponsive lately. Staring off into space, she would simply lay on her bed. When she was spoken to, she answered but she never just talked anymore. She hid from the world behind her screen of soft pink hair. It was as if she wasn't even there. Her friends never came over anymore. She never sang anymore. She never even laughed anymore.

"Mommy?" Her other daughter's voice brought her back to reality.

Misaki smiled. "I think Sissy would love a cookie." Sakura beamed back, hopped off her chair and ran to her sister's room.

Ume's wooden door was slightly ajar. The soft throw rug was soothing to Sakura's tiny feet. The enormous window was open with the sky blue curtains thrown apart. Warm late-afternoon sunshine streamed in and swirled in patterns on the oak floor. Sakura bounced to the bed.

"Sissy! I have a coo- Sissy?"

The velvet blankets were arranged neatly on the mattress. The silk pillows were all in a neat little row. A cool breeze blew through the window bringing the overpowering aroma of lavender, Ume's favorite scent. A shiver ran down Sakura's back. Ume wasn't there.

Sakura looked down from the window. This was odd. Well she would find Sissy and then her mommy would be proud. Yes, that would be good. She loved making her family happy. When Misaki was happy, her perfect peach skin crinkled into a radiant smile, her white teeth showed, and she sang in a soft breezy tone. Sakura sprinted eagerly to the door. " Sakura, where are you going?"

" Out to play detective." Mrs. Haruno smiled at her child's antics.

" Alright, but don't go too far, little detective," She murmured as she rumpled Sakura's short locks.

" Kay." With that she was out the door. As she went on her little quest, she envisioned what Ume would be doing. Maybe she was picking flowers. Or maybe she was practicing her tai jutsu. Or MAYBE she was secretly courting a prince. Sakura giggled. That would be amazing. With her head in the clouds, she galloped along blissfully. Then one second she was skipping and the next... thwack! She found herself lying dazedly on the ground. She gazed up into dark, friendly eyes on a beautiful pale face framed by blue-black hair. Then a small hand reached out to help her up. The boy pulled her to a standing position. Without thinking she reached out to touch his hair. He had such beautiful hair. She ran her fingers through it. He swatted her hand away playfully and frowned. The happy light in his eyes took away the menace of the frown.

" What are you doing skipping around looking at the sky?" He said with his brow furrowed.

" I'm looking for my sister."

" Oh. I see. I'm Sasuke, by the way."

" I'm Sakura. Do you live here? I haven't seen you before."

He looked uncomfortable. "I'm an Uchiha. I live in the north side of town."

"Oh, okay." There was a silence. Sakura scuffed her toes in the dirt nervously. She didn't offend him, did she?

"Well, I got to go. I'm training to be a ninja like my brother. I''m going to be the strongest in the village!" He proudly puffed out his scrawny chest.

"A ninja?" She snickered. This pretty boy, a ninja? However, she immediately regretted it when she looked at his face.

"What?" he said defensively. The happy light left his eyes. His right shoulder curved away from her and he scowled at the ground.

She scrambled to defend her outburst, " It's just-"

He interrupted her, " Forget it. I'm leaving." He scowled at her. "I'll show you. I'm going to be the strongest. You'll see."

"W-wait," She cried out desperately.

"Save it for the judge," He muttered as he shuffled away. She ran after him and grabbed his shoulder trying, trying to pull him back. He shook her off angrily. "Go home. Annoying." She fell back with a thud. He didn't even look back as he walked away.

"Why?" she thought. "Why does it hurt so much that he left?" She watched his retreating figure fade slowly into the evening.

...

An hour later

...

Sakura dragged herself down the road. She was tired and getting hungry, but she still hadn't found Ume. She heard the sound of voices and dove into the bushes.

"Ume." Sakura stiffened at the sound of her sister's name. Her instincts told her to stay still. "I have to do it tonight. The council members are getting impatient. This is the only way I can keep both of you. It will be okay. I promise. Look at me. I love you. I won't let anything happen to you." Sakura brightened. So, her sister _WAS _courting a prince. She peeked through the leaves. Her sister was looking up at the face of a tall handsome man. He looked weary and stressed but his smile for her brightened his whole face and shone down on her. He had long blue-black hair and queer mahogany colored eyes that looked at her protectively. His arms were loosely wrapped around her but he looked as though he would never let go.

"You know I'm not worried about myself, Itachi. These are people we both know and love. Your little brother, your parents..." She trailed off miserably. The pain in his haggard eyes increased. His smile disappeared, and he looked away from her face.

"You know I can't do anything about that. This is the only way. I made sure of that before I gave in. Do you want Sakura to die instead?" Sakura gave a stifled gasp. His words thudded out like wood. His eyes became hard and unfeeling as he spoke. " Cause I can make it happen." Ume gasped as well. That was all Sakura heard. She bolted from her hiding place, not even checking to see if they saw her.

...

"No, Itachi. Let me die instead." Ume looked away from her love's face; she thought she saw the bushes rustle. No, there was nothing. She turned her gaze back to his eyes. His beautiful red-brown eyes that always pierced into her soul. His soft voice brought her back to their conversation.

" I thought I explained this to you. _Some people_ have to die. It's either my family or the rest of the town. Your family. Your friends. Your sister. You. Otherwise there's going to be war. Just killing you would solve nothing. Besides, you know I would never let that happen." His hand captured hers and brought it to his heart.

"I know. I- I'm just being stupid. I can't bear this." She broke into sobs. He wrapped her tighter in his arms.

" Hush, Love. It's all right," he whispered as he stroked her hair.

"I should go. My family will realize that I'm not in my bedroom soon," Ume murmured into his chest.

He pulled back to look into her eyes. " I have to tell you everything, Ume. I love you and you already know that but never forget it, alright? I'm going to have to leave the village, and I may not ever be able to come back. I'm so sorry I ever put you through this..." He had a sharp intake of breath. "Stay with your family and you'll be fine. Just be safe, okay? And someday... someday you can find someone else to love you and keep you safe. Until then, I'll ask Cade to take care of you."

"No," she whispered, her blue eyes wide. He frowned.

"Don't be difficult, Ume."

"But you love me."

"Of course I do," he said his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Then let me come."

"I can't do that." Her eyes misted with tears, and he turned away so he wouldn't start crying too.

" It's not because I don't love you. It's because I do love you. It's not safe for you out there. My existence endangers you. No, you can't come." He said more in an effort to convince himself than her. "You must live your life as if you never met me. That way you will be safe and I can comfort myself knowing that you are happy." With his words, both of their hearts were shattered. He cursed himself for putting her through this. And just when they were going to announce their engagement, too. He kissed her cheek softly and left. He fled leaving his love, hate, and emotions behind. For the rest of tonight he was the warrior.

"Good. You made it." A lanky teenager wearing a white hare mask emerged from the woods and approached Itachi. He took off his mask, impatiently brushing his purple-black hair out of his dark eyes.

"You shouldn't be here," Itachi replied and continued on.

"Come on, man. I'm here for you. You don't have to do this alone." Immediately Itachi regreted having confided in Cade his secret plan. He sighed and on seeing that he was not going to get rid of him, simply began walking again. Of course, Cade _was_ a brilliant ninja for his age and his nin jutsu skills were unbeatable. It might be good to have him along. When they reached the fringe of forest at the edge of the gate to the North Side of town, they were joined by another man in a black cloak. Shadows played across his face and his one visible feature was his black-hearted sinister smile.

"Itachi," he uttered in a hoarse whisper, his lips twisting cruelly, " are you sure your are ready for this, hmm? Ready to kill your own parents?"

"Dude," Cade said, "do you really have to do this to him? I mean, he-" Cade gulped. The man in the cloak had turned to him, the malignant smile still playing upon his mouth. ( And if you have never had a man in a black cloak with only his mouth showing smile at you menacingly at half past nine in the semidarkness, you cannot fully appreciate how terrifying it is. )

Itachi eyed the three guards at the gate from his position behind the maple tree. Three men about 20, 23 , and 30 all 4th rank Uchiha police members. This would be too easy. He motioned to the others to move on his signal.

Swish! He had been correct. The men hadn't known what hit them. In a couple quick effective moves they had disabled and killed all three men. He silently opened the brass gate. And just like that, they were in.

...

Sakura ran all the way home. What should she do? Who could she tell that Ume had a secret boyfriend who wanted to kill her. Now, wait a minute. Was that what he had said? He wanted to kill her? She struggled to remember what it was, but her brain was foggy with exhaustion and fear. No, she convinced herself. He looked like a nice prince. I must have misunderstood it.

When she reached her house, she stopped panting at the door. Fatigued, she lay herself down on the cool concrete.

...

Ume hurried back; she couldn't believe she had spent so much time in the stupid forest just to get her idiotic heart broken. Granted, it did take thirty minutes for her to walk there and back, but when she had left it, had been 4:30 and now it was already 9:15. Oh, her mother would be fuming!

She had been so busy ranting to herself that she didn't realize that she had reached her destination. Looking on the front steps, she realized that her little sister was draped across them. She had fallen asleep. Gently she picked her up and carried her in the house.

"WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU TWO BEEN! I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU, BUT OF COURSE THAT DOESN'T MATTER TO YOU! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! IT'S AN HOUR AND A HALF AFTER SAKURA'S BEDTIME. OF ALL THE IRRESPONSIBLE, CAPR-" Yup. Leave it to Mom to start yelling even before she had crossed the threshold.

"Mom,"

"-ICIOUS,HARE-BRAINED, THOU-"

"_Mom,"_

"-GHTLESS,RECKLESS,STUP-"

"MOM! Sakura's asleep"

"What?" She seemed to notice for the first time that her daughter had been talking.

"You're going to wake her up," she said gesturing to the slumbering form in her arms.

" Oh," Misaki said.

"It's okay, Mom. We're both fine, but Sakura's tired, so I'm going to put her to bed. When I get downstairs then you can yell at me for being capricious and harebrained." Ume said wryly before turning to mount the stairs to Sakura's room.

Sakura's room was completely pink, as of course, any five- year-old girl named Cherry Blossom's room should be. Ume studied it thoughtfully. It felt so long since she had been here. Ever since Itachi had confided in her and Cade what he had to do, nothing was the same. She found herself shying away from everything of her old life. She remembered the first time she saw Sakura and had held her in her arms. She had been twelve and an experienced Chuunin. Her mother had come to their training with little Sakura in a most beautiful baby in the world they had all said. And, that she had the most wonderful, devoted sister as well. Of course, the week after had been the week that her father died. When Sakura was only eight days old. At the memory her eyes began to water again. The mutilated cart on the road in the dark. The shouts of the police were so loud and vivid in her mind. And the lifeless body of her father. Sakura never even knew him.

She put Sakura in her Barbie nutcracker bed and tiptoed out. Instead of going into the family room, she tiptoed downstairs and went into her room. She slipped on her favorite summer pajamas - gray silk shorts and a mauve lace tank top. She stood in front of her silver mirror and hitched up her top, almost afraid of what she would see. The moonlight made her skin seem almost white. Breathing heavily, she ran a light finger across her stomach. Nope, still flat. She just didn't know how long these things took. Not that she knew much at all about it; she was only seventeen. It had only been about two and a half months since she had started throwing up. A year ago, he had proposed and they had been dating for six years. They were supposed to be married by now.

She didn't know how she could face this without him. It had always been Itachi that had given her strength, ever since they met eleven years ago. They had always been a team. Them and the Chuunin exams, when she was too tired to run, he carried her on his back for two miles. It was Itachi who brought her flowers on the day of their first B rank mission because she told him she was nervous. When her father died, Itachi stayed up, holding her while she cried the entire night. It didn't matter to him that she wasn't as strong as him. He had always been there for her. Or so she had thought. Because no matter how much she tried to deny it, the cold, blaring fact was still there. He had told her they would be together forever. And now, when she needed him most, he was gone.

She realized she had been clenching the fabric in her hand. With trembling fingers she let it fall. "Relax, Ume," she said to her self. She threw herself on her bed. She couldn't stop shivering, and she knew that it wasn't from cold. Grabbing her lavender sachet, she inhaled deeply. Like always it cleared her mind, allowing her to think. She would have to leave. There was no doubt about it. Staying would create awkward questions and things she didn't need. Things Itachi didn't need. Though he had left her, her heart was stubborn and she knew that if he came back, she would take him without a single question. That's what love did to you. It addled your brain. And she was so hopelessly in love.

She sighed quietly. She wished she could redo her life. There were so many things she would change... But that would have to wait. Right now, she was in the present, a cruel unforgiving time. She quickly packed her sachel and prepared to leave. She would go to the Village of the Mist, and hopefully they would welcome her. If not, there was always the Sound Country, though she didn't relish the thought of going to the place known for it's thievery and scullduggery. As she passed the stairs, the thought hit her like a bullet. _Sakura. _What could she do about her five year old sister? Did someone else's heart really have to be broken tonight?

There was nothing she could do. Resigned to this fact, she shouldered her pack and trudged to her desk. She would write Sakura a last letter. She deserved to have some sort of answer even if it wasn't the whole truth.

"_Dear Sakura,_

_ I love you. Never, ever forget that. You have grown up to be such an amazing little girl. Papa would be proud, as I am. You gave me some of the best years of my life. Please remember me as I was and don't blame yourself or one's all me , I promise. I never wanted it to turn out this way. I just have to leave. _

_ The life of a ninja is a solitary and lonely one. A shinobi must not entertain or even show emotions. They want you to become a robot with no love in your heart. If I could choose again, this is not the life I would have chosen for myself. I know that you are already enrolled to start the academy this year, but I urge you to think twice about it. I would give anything to be in your place and start again. You are a pure and untainted little soul. No regrets or lost loves. Basically, just try to never grow up. Always stay my sweet little sister._

_ Give this to Mom when you find it and give her my love._

_ I'm so sorry-_

_Ume Haruno"_

...

Back downstairs, Misaki sat tensely in an arm chair. She tapped impatiently on the side was taking so long? She knew she was being over paranoid, but when her children were away from her she got very nervous. Why shouldn't she? Her eldest was a jounin who went on A rank missions, and Sakura was enrolled in the academy to begin this very year. This particular night seemed to have a very ominous feel to it.

She got up and paced anxiously back and forth. With a glance at the clock, she decided to put her uneasy mind to rest and check on her children.

She padded across periwinkle carpet to Ume's room. _Creak. _She opened the wooden door and flipped on the floor lamp. A hot wire of fear crossed her heart. It was neat and there was no Ume in sight. "Now that I think of it," she thought, "It seems a tad neater than I last saw it." The jewelry box was barren, the clothes on the floor had been picked up, the clean laundry basket was empty, and her ninja pack- with all her shuirken, med kit supplies, kunai, dryed and canned food stuffs, and four nights of clean clothes- was gone. Of course, Ume could still be in Sakura's room. That would explain everything. They were probably still ignoring their bedtimes and happily playing together. She raced up the stairs with new determination. Flipping on the light, she scanned Sakura's rose colored room. Her heart sank. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Except that pice of paper on Sakura's head. She moved toward her sleeping daughter. After read the first paragraph and fainted.

Three minutes later, she awoke in a panic. She put a trembling hand on her already weak heart as she tried to find a positive way to look at the situation.

As she glanced around the room, a little white cell phone caught her eye. She grabbed it and quickly punched in the Uchiha police force number. It rang, and rang, and rang. She hung up in frustration. "Think, Misaki. Who can watch Sakura whille I go to the hokage?" she pondered. She fingered her cotton bathrobe. Suddenly, she thought of the perfect person.

_Ring, Ring, Ring._ " Hello?"

"Hey, Hana, this is Misaki."

" Oh hi, Mrs. Haruno. This is Ino. My mom is in the kitchen."

"Oh, Ino! You sounded so grown up! What are you doing up?"

" Thanks, Mrs. Haruno. My mom is letting me stay up for fifteen more minutes because her relatives are over and we're having a party!"

"Oh, I see. Do you think your mom can talk to me for a second?"

"Sure. Mom come here!"

"Hello?" Hana said.

" Hana," Misaki said feeling relieved to hear her friend's voice, "hey I know you're busy right now but do you think you can spare Inoichi for me? I need someone to watch Sakura for a little while. He could sleep on Ume's bed if he gets tired."

" Sure you can. I'll go get him. He'll be so happy. He doesn't quite get along with my father." Misaki laughed delightedly. Hana could always make her laugh.

Five minutes later, Inoichi appeared at the door. Behind him sounds of a rainstorm played.

"Hey, Misaki." he said shaking his long blonde hair like a dog.

"Inoichi," she said, laughing as she got sprayed with his water. " Thank you so much. She's asleep, but if she wakes up you can just give her some of the milk in the fridge and she'll go right back to sleep."

"Believe me, Misaki, I got this. Five years with my lovely, bossy, little tot should help me to handle such a docile kid as yours."

Misaki shook her head smilingly. "Don't underestimate my 'docile kid', Inoichi. She can be quite the feisty child sometimes."

Inoichi gazed up through the rain. "You better be going, Miki. This rain is going to get much worse."Misaki stared at him in shock as nostalgia overwhelmed her. He noticed her stare and looked questioningly back. "Is something wrong?"

"No," she said, staring at her feet.

"Oh." Inoichi said quietly. "I'm sorry, Misaki. I didn't mean to remind you of him." Back in their genin days, Inoichi, Misaki, and Naoki had gone on an long important mission together. Bonds had been formed and lives had been risked. Naoki had given Misaki the nickname Miki and it had stuck. Yet, since his death no one had called her that.

_ " _It's ok." she said. Grabbing her brown raincoat, she made her way out. It had been five years since his crash but it still affected her to think about him.

...

Sakura woke up in the pitch black darkness crying. The analog alarm clock said 10:15. "Just a dream, Sakura, Just a dream," Her inner soothed her. But she had a nagging suspicion that it wasn't just a dream. When had she ever had a dream that realistic? She shuddered as she remembered it.

_Darkness. Screams in the distance. Blood everywhere. And Sasuke's voice full of fear._

"I've got to find him," she whispered. Her blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders she dressed speedily. She looked down from her window and gulped. She would have to climb down the rose trellis if she didn't want to get caught. The thin, plywood rose trellis. She closed her eyes and quickly scurried down. "I did it!"

Now, where is he?

...

Five-year-old Sasuke ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He had stayed out training for almost six hours! He had missed dinner and his bedtime.

When he reached the gate he stopped. The guards lay in a bloody mass on the ground. "Wh..what happened?" Though he was exhausted he sprinted to his house. Everywhere he went the streets were covered in dead Uchiha's. "What the heck is going on!"

When he reached the door, and ominous voice floated from under it. "Sasuke...Don't come in." Ignoring the warning, he flung the door open. Itachi's erect form was there, standing over the dead bodies of their parents.

"Brother!" he screamed, terrified. " Father and mother...They're...Why? Who the heck... This." A shuiriken flew past him, grazing his shoulder.

Itachi shook his head mockingly. "Foolish little brother. _Mangekyo Sharigan!"_

Trapped in Itachi's jutsu, Sasuke screamed again. Darkness. Screams. Blood everywhere. The murder of his family. Itachi was showing him it all again.

Sasuke fell to the ground grabbing his hair screaming. When it passed, he lay panting, on the floor. "Why... Why did...you"

"It was to measure my capacity."

"To measure your... your capacity. That's all! You killed everyone to measure your capacity?" His voice rose with his anger.

"It was crucial." Itachi answered levelly.

"Idiot," Sasuke said with hate. He charged, twirling his kunai knife. He tripped and landed head first in front of his mother's broken form. He bolted from the house but was quickly intercepted by Itachi.

Tears ran down his dirt-streaked face. "You can't be my be my brother. Be... because." Sasuke stammered.

Itachi had an answer for this as well, however. " I pretended to be the elder brother you wanted in order to measure _your_ capacity. I became your friend to see if you had enough potential. You hated that I was better than you and continued wanting to surpass me. For this I will let you live. For my sake. You shall become a rival to shape and enhance my vessel. If you wish to kill me, then you must live for this purpose only. Fill yourself with hate for me. Spite shall be the crux of your existence. If you are afraid, then run. Run and cling to your pathetic life. If not, you too can awaken the mangekyo sharigan. But, there is a catch. You... must kill your closest friend. Come find me someday. And we shall battle to the death." Itachi jumped up and was gone.

Sasuke collapsed on the ground, silently crying. Through the stillness, he heard someone shouting his name. Suddenly he felt himself being pulled up to a sitting position. "Sakura?" he questioned. Tears glistened in her green eyes as she looked at him. Wordlessly, she wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Sasuke," she whispered. "I'm sorry." He managed a weak smile for her.

"I know, Sakura. I know."

...

Ume stood looking at the stars. It was safe for her to rest now. She was already thirty miles outside of Konoha. No one would find her, or look for her for that matter. By this time Itachi had done his terrible deed. Everyone would be putting up the red alert.

A rustle in the bushes made her flinch. She turned, and Cade appeared out of the bushes. "You're along way from home, Ume," he mused. She picked up her pack, and began walking away.

"Don't be like that, mom's worried sick. I saw her on my way out." he accused.

She stiffened. It wasn't fair of him to play like that. He smiled. He had known that would get her attention. "Itachi would be to if he knew."

Her fists subconsciously clenched. That was going _too _far. She faced him with quiet fury burning in her eyes. " Why should I care if he's worried! He left me empty. All the plans we made, the memories we created, the love we had - it all meant nothing him. He's made it clear that he doesn't care about me. Why should I care?" Her voice quavered on the last sentence.

" No, Ume," Cade murmured, "he did love you."

"Then why! If you can see any sense in this, Cade, then please enlighten me, but don't go spouting idiocy like that at me. I have had enough of depending on you men. You steal our hearts and then you leave with it! Well not any more, Cade Nakamaru! Love is dead so just deal with it!" Having performed her speech, she turned on her heel and ran away. Cade sprinted after her. He got in front of her and she ran right in to him. The breath was knocked out of her. She leaned weakly against him. When she looked into his lavender eyes her strength to resist sapped from her. His arms encircled her.

"You ask how I know he loved you. I know because like me his only genuine smile was for you. I know because everytime I looked into his eyes I saw the same unquenchable desire for you that I know lives in my eyes. I know because like me everytime he sleeps he says your name. I know because like me he has a photograph of you in his bag that he looks at every morning. I know because he once he had you - and believe me those were the best days of his life- he was willing to give everything he had up to save your life. This is proof of only the purest and deepest love." Her blue orbs widened. Time itself seemed to freeze.

"You- you love me?" she answering, he brought his hand up to her face. He stroked her cheek thoughtfully.

"You don't have to think about that right now if you don't want to. But I can't let you leave unprotected. In a nutshell, you're stuck with me."

"C-Cade." He tilted her face up. Before she could stop herself she was moving closer. Her arms snaked around his neck and then he was kissing her. It was soft and sweet and unexpected. It was wrong and yet... nothing had ever felt so right.

...

"Hokage sama!" Misaki burst into the hokage's office. She was closely followed by a red headed chuunin that had been trailing her. "Hokage sama, I tried to stop her but she ran right past me. She says she has urgent business with you." the chuunin panted.

" Hmm...Quite all right, Akako. You may leave us." Sarutobi said, his eyes twinkling. Hanako bowed quickly before excusing herself.

" I'm sorry for bothering you this late, Hokage sama. I wouldn't have come if I wasn't positive that you were still awake filing papers, being the dedicated shinobi that you are."

" Thank you, Misaki. Though your apology was quite unnecessary as I am indeed already awake. Now, you have some business to discuss?"

" Yes, my lord. You are aware that I have two daughters of course?"

"Yes, Yes. Ume and Sakura. Ume is a jounin, am I correct?"

" Indeed, Hokage sama. Well, she had been acting very strangely lately. She would sneak out of the house without telling me where she was going, and she would later tell me it was a mission. I checked her mission record and there was no mission order for any of those days. Once I saw her with a suspicious black haired boy; she was having a hushed conversation with him. He had the queerest red eyes. Anyway, I would ground her for sneaking out, and then she would do it again the next day." said Misaki.

" You are speaking in the past tense," said Sarutobi slowly. "Do you mean to say that this behavior has stopped?"

" Well, that is what I came to talk about. She's gone. She left a note. I brought it, but I don't know. I guess I thought you could do something about it, but who am I kidding. It's all my fault. I'm an awful parent," She sniffled miserably and went back to the door.

Sarutobi spoke up. "Did the boy's eyes have spinning black marks?"

" M-marks, my lord?" she asked.

"Yes. Did his eyes have black marks?"

"Y-yes, hokage sama." She looked questioningly at him. He sat with his hands folded under his chin, his hoary head bowed.

Without looking up, he spoke again. "Did the boy have long black hair in a ponytail?"

"Yeah."

He stood up and stared sadly at her. "I'm afraid you'll have to submit the note for inspection. That boy was Itachi Uchiha the young ninja prodigy. And, as of tonight, notorious mass murderer of his family, the elite Uchiha clan."

"Oh no," she whispered, I really am a terrible parent." She then proceeded to wail on the hokage's shoulder thoroughly soaking his sleeve. Sarutobi sweatdropped and called in Akako.

"Ah yes, Akako. Would you please get me Haro from the Anbu office? Also, send Misaki to Etsu in room 102. She is needed to escort Misaki her that after that she is free to go home. She has worked long enough today."

Sarutobi took the letter from Misaki before Akako ushered the weeping lady out the door. Sarutobi looked dolefully at the reports on his desk. So many people dead. So many that his helpless arms had been unable to shield. He was startled when the door abruptly swung open.

" Akako said you needed me, Sir," the man called out.

" Indeed, Haro. I need you to take this down to the Anbu office. It needs to be checked for forgery. Add it to the case of the Uchiha," he answered wearily. He began flipping through the reports, and sipped his Chai tea. He was going to need all the strength he could get.


	3. He left

...

It was August. Summer was coming to a close. Sakura stood on her balcony, the slight wind tousling her hair. She wound a strand around her finger, contemplating it's new sheen. It was pink. Soft bubblegum pink. A last tribute to her sister. She was gone, but in her heart.

Drifting lazily through the air, a cherry blossom petal floated toward her. She caught it in her palm. It's familiar scent was soothing to her aching heart. She leaned out over the railing and dropped the fragment of flower. It landed in a puddle, and glided across. She turned away. She wouldn't think anymore.

...

The bell rang and school dismissed for lunch. Twelve year old Sakura stood and brushed her pink hair behind her ear. Shouldering her book bag and grabbing her lunch, she walked out the door, this time determined to find Sasuke. She would sit beside him for lunch no matter how many screaming fan girls she had to go through.

"Hey Sakura! You wanna eat with me? Huh?"

Sakura half-turned back. Naruto was standing on the outskirts of the school building waving his hands happily at her. She giggled in spite of herself.

" Actually I was just going to go find Sasuke, but you can come if you want," she offered. He looked considerably less happy about this solution, but, nevertheless, he galloped to her side like a little puppy.

" So Sakura, it's pretty awesome about us being put together on the same team, isn't it? We're the perfect team! I only wish that Sasuke teme hadn't been put with great ninjas like us."

"Naruto," she reprimanded, " Sasuke really isn't that bad. He's just been through some hard things. He actually reminds me a bunch of you."

" What!" Naruto exclaimed, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "How?"

" Well, you're both hard working, loyal, caring, and you're both going to do great things with your lives."

" Those words you just said didn't sound anything like Sasuke. How's he caring?"

"You'd be surprised," Sakura smiled. She remembered the night he had held her close. The night he had lost his parents. It was a terrible memory, but a wonderful one, because she was in his arms. Then she noticed how quiet it was. She looked at Naruto, who looked like he was concentrating very hard on something.

" Sakura?"

" Yes, Naruto?" she answered.

"Did you..." he began. " Did you mean all those things? About me being caring and loyal and hard working? Just curious." She softened. He may seem tough and carefree, but on the inside was a boy, just wanting to be acknowledged.

" Of course, Naruto. I think your going to be the greatest ninja in our class. And something else, even though you're loud and sometimes perverted, I think you're the kind of guy everyone would kill to be friends with." His whole face brightened.

" Thank you, Sakura chan! I'm going to be the best friend you ever had! I'll be cool and funny and I'll show you that I'm better than Sasuke, not equal and I'll be the greatest ninja ever and-"

"Okay, Naruto, slow down," Sakura laughed.

" Sorry," he grinned sheepishly. It was the beginning of a great friendship.

...

" Genin assignments shouldn't be to hard, but at the same time I hope they'e not boring like weeding or cleaning someone's house. My sister said..." A shadow crossed her face.

"You okay, Sakura chan?" the ever-tactful Naruto asked. She smiled and nodded before abruptly changing the subject.

The two had found the Uchiha prodigy in an old abandoned shed of Konoha, hiding from his abundant fan girls. At first he had protested to them sitting with him, but when a mob of shrieking preteens had passed dangerously close to the shack and Sakura threatened to give him away, he gave in with ill grace. They were sitting on decrepit boxes, with Sakura and Naruto talking and Sasuke tacitly eating his bowl of tomatoes.

Sasuke wasn't satisfied. He was staring at Sakura trying to figure out what was wrong. Her jade green eyes had lost their luster. Her prim bow mouth, only slightly upturned at the corners, was trembling. She twirled a stray lock of hair around her finger, as if it could solve all her woes. Altogether it would have been a heartbreaking picture, that is to say, if Sasuke had a heart. He was curious, though, and when Sasuke was curious not even the rampaging Nile could stand in his way.

Just then a shrill call fell upon the ears of the trio. " Sasuke Kun, the bell rang! School's in session. Come on, where are you! I want to save you a seat!" Ino Yamanaka, head of Sasuke's fan club, was yelling. Shortly after, Shikamaru's groaning for his blond teammate to shut up could be heard.

" Baka," Sasuke said, ignoring her desperate pleas to reveal himself.

" Sasuke, she really truly loves you. How can you call he an idiot?" Sakura looked hurt.

" Because she loves him. That's why," Naruto said matter-of-factly.

This time Sakura was shocked. "Naruto, are you saying it's idiotic to love?"

" No I'm saying that it's idiotic to love him," Naruto explained, gesturing at Sasuke as if to say, "No, duh!"

Sasuke gathered his things and went to the door. He cracked it open.

Sakura watched his every movement. She whispered, " You don't have to go,"

Sasuke looked at her. She sat erect, lips parted, hands folded politely in her lap, and legs crossed at the ankles. She looked every part a noble woman. But her eyes. They were the eyes of a little girl in love. He heard the undercurrent to her words. She needed him desperately. He could have told her any number of things in that moment. He could have told her he needed her. But if he had, he wouldn't have been Sasuke Uchiha and there would be no story. So he left.


	4. Can Water Balloons Bring Happiness?

" Hmph.. Ah...Grr..." Naruto paced around the room, twirling his kunai. Every few steps was punctuated with some sort of grunt. Sakura sighed at her ADD teammate.

" Naruto, can't you sit still even for a moment? You're giving me a headache," she groaned. Sasuke, as usual, sat apart from the others by the window. He was watching their reflections on the glass.

" Dattebyo..." Naruto muttered. " I'm sorry, Sakura chan. I'm just so sick of waiting for sensai. Sasuke teme, what are you doing?" he wondered, out of pure boredom. Sasuke blushed and pushed away from the window.

" None of your business, dobe," he mumbled darkly.

" Nani?" Sakura said, joining Sasuke at the window. " Kawaii wa! The first years are having a water balloon fight. Naruto, come look!" He bounded over to her, again reminding her of a small puppy. They watched the children laughing and throwing the squishy bombs at each other. A smile spread across Naruto's face.

" That's it, Sakura chan. I have an idea. Now we can get back our sensai for being so late!" His enthusiasm was infectious. Even Sasuke (when no one was looking of course) allowed himself a small grin.

" What do you mean, Naruto?" Sakura giggled. She knew she couldn't _stop _Naruto's prankster mind from turning its gears, but maybe she could at least reign him in.

" All I need is one of those water balloons," he responded. The self-assured ninja cracked his knuckles.

" You can't honestly think that'll work against a jonin," Sasuke scoffed. Sakura smiled at him.

" He doesn't think that, Sasuke. Do you, Naruto?" She turned to him, trying to make her expression murderous."

" Yes... Maybe... No... Sakura chan! Come on, you've got to see how genius it is!" He was out of the door before either of them could say anything.

" Eh... Naruto. Some people never change, huh, Sasuke?" Sakura mused. She studied her solemn partner.

" Sasuke?" she tried. There was no answer. " Gomen, Sasuke kun. I guess I was kidding myself when I thought you would talk to me again because we were on the same team now. You don't want to waste your words for someone like me. But... if you ever did want to talk... I'll be here for you, all right?" she promised him.

" Hn." It was the only reply she got. She wanted to kiss the top of his head. She wanted to take his pain away and _make _him feel alright.

Something caught her eye. Naruto was tugging frantically on something and shouting what sounded like " Give it to me, dattebyo!" She groaned. He was trying to take a crying little girl's water balloon from her.

" Excuse me, Sasuke kun," she said. She ran from the schoolroom, already shouting ( and probably disturbing many innocent classrooms ) "Naruto, you give that girl back her balloon!"

Sasuke was alone again. He kicked back, resting his feet on a hard plastic chair. Thoughts were buzzing around everywhere in his head.

" Sakura... when are you going to realize I'm not good enough for you?"

...

...

SPLAT! Silence filled the room. Their new sensai stood in the door, drenched and covered in the remains of the little girl's balloon - Sakura had actually not been able to reign Naruto in at all. She had apologized to the traumatized child and given her a brand new water balloon.

" HA, HA, HA! I got him! I got him and you all said I wouldn't. Take that, Sasuke," Naruto gloated. He was grinning evilly and rubbing his hands together in satisfaction. Sakura almost expected him to break out in the traditional creepy villain laugh- MUAHAAHAA!

" Well, my first impression of you guys is... I hate you," their new sensai cheerfully announced to them. They all sweatdropped.

...

" So, we'll need to get to know each other a little bit. Why don't you all tell me the basics. Your name, interests, dreams, things you like and hate, and stuff like that," the silver-haired man who claimed to be their sensai told them.

Sakura raised her hand. " Sensai? Why don't you tell us yours first?"

"Mine? Let's see. My name is Hatake Kakashi. My interests? They're not interesting. Things I like? There are very few things I like. Things I hate? I hate being questioned. My dreams? My dream is that the chicken could cross the road without its motives being questioned."

Sakura whispered to Naruto, "Does this guy creep you out at all?" He nodded fervently.

" All right. Who wants to go next?" Kakashi eyed his students

" Me! ME! I do, Kaka sensai." Naruto practically jumped off his seat in glee.

" All right. You go."

" My name is Uzamaki Naruto. My interests are training to be stronger and ramen. My likes are Kobe Beef Ramen, Shoyu Ramen, Shio Ramen, Kurobota Ramen, Hakayata Ramen, Gyoza with Ramen-"

" Okay, Naruto. We don't have time for you to list all the different foods you like. Though from what you've said so far, I'm pretty sure your "likes category" would be 99 percent filled with types of Ramen," Kakashi interrupted him. Naruto glanced at Sakura, but didn't bother to correct the assumption that the only thing he liked was ramen. " So we'll move on to Sakura," Kakashi added.

" What! I'm not done yet!" Naruto was offended. Kakashi gave him an exasperated look, which Naruto ignore and continued anyway.

" I hate the three minutes you have to wait for instant ramen to heat up. And I hate it when people make immediate judgements of me, without even getting to know me. I'm sick of it. That's why-" He stood up and gave Kakashi an enthusiastic thumbs up.

" I'm going to be Hokage. People will stop ignoring me and acknowledge me. I'll get to protect this village. Because even though it wouldn't accept me, I love it with all my heart. Its my home." Having made his presentation, he plopped back down on the ground and turned to Sakura.

" What about you Sakura. What do you love?"

She smiled, speculating. " I love the rain, the feel of it and the sound it makes. I love the feeling when you first get up in the morning and the floor is freezing cold to your touch. I love the smell of dewy cherry blossoms in the morning. Most of all though, I love learning to be a ninja, so that I can protect the people I love." She discretely looked at Sasuke, who was staring at his feet. He caught her stare and gazed up at her; they were caught in each other's eyes, wordless. She was the first one to break away. She laughed lightly.

" My name is Sakura Haruno. My interests are reading and training. I hate it when people boss me around, and my dream is that-" She trailed off, not finishing her statement. Kakashi could have finished it for her though. She was a easy to read as the books she claimed to like. He knew her dream probably had something to do with someone called Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up, caught in surprise when everyone was staring at him, waiting for him to have a heart to heart conversation and confess that his likes were puppies and that his interests were long walks on the beach. He rolled his eyes.

" My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are many things I hate, and very few that I like. My interests include anything that will make me stronger. I have only one dream, though I prefer to call it my purpose, because it is what I live for, and it is not a dream because it will come true. I am going to kill a certain someone..."

Silence.

...

Hey guys!

What's up? Hmm... I guess you guys are like Sasuke... Not much for talking, huh? :)

Mednin- No, no, no. Ume is not dead. Given that, you probably won't see her for awhile. I'm working on building team seven. Oh, I totally agree. I hate stories where Sakura is a whiny coward. It's just so off-putting. Ha! I love Naruto friendship moments, too. Naruto Sasuke friendship moments are pretty awesome as well.

Thank you thank you thank you! Sorry if I made you go crazy with taking so long.

Silk Lily

Thank you for you compliments! It means a whole lot to me when readers bother reviewing. It makes me feel appreciated and therefore, I write faster. I do have a bit of trouble when it comes to ooc. Feel free to tell me if you think it becomes a problem. Sasuke is just such a dynamic character! (And hot...sigh.)


End file.
